


the beach.

by agreymatter



Series: michaeng summer / she's the one. [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, mostly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: A little fun in the sun.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: michaeng summer / she's the one. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765639
Kudos: 73





	the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> finally updating.
> 
> listened to '5959' - by the moon, got good inspo from it.
> 
> please enjoy 💞

Mina is all but dragged by Chaeyoung through the bustling market, the clamour of people naming prices, the wonder at finding cute souvenirs and of course, those looking for fridge magnets. Their hands are tightly interlocked, Chaeyoung giving a reassuring squeeze to her hand as they navigate the crowds. She marvels at the bits and pieces people have handcrafted, the small tightly woven bracelets that adorn the modest stalls; Mina brings them to a standstill with her hand dragging Chaeyoung back to her side to look at the specific stall. 

‘These look really pretty, Chaeyoung,’ her eyes take in all the handcrafted pieces, admiring their intricacy despite their minute scale, they had been something Mina wanted to make. It was one thing to buy a memento, but the intimacy of crafting something with someone in mind resonated with Mina. 

Chaeyoung takes her time as well, feeling out the rough fabric between her thumb and finger, deliberate movements between strands of dark reds, blacks and greys all blending through the crossing weaves of the material. She takes a moment longer, passing each of them over in her hands before turning back to Mina, ‘let’s get one for everyone. Like a little gift from here.’

A smile passes over her face, giving a nod while looking over the separate seven bracelets. The vendor offers a warm smile while passing back their change and wishing them a good day. Mina stowing the accessories in her handbag as Chaeyoung takes her hand in hers and they make way to the ocean. 

The ocean mist draws them in, the smell of the salty smell to the water, the way it roared with every wave that crashed on the rocks, they feel at ease as their feet meet the sand and sink ever so slightly into it.

A welcoming warmth washes over them, basking in the sun as it shines over and colours the world around them. 

They take settle on a position a few good feet from the sea, laying out their towel and sitting side by side in the sunlight. Mina’s hand is wrapped about Chaeyoung’s, making sure they were close, there wasn’t anything else she could want for in the moment.

Mina brings her knees to her chest, leaning to rest her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. A smile sitting on her face as she slowly runs her thumb across the back of Chaeyoung’s hand. 

The younger girl turns to press a kiss to Mina’s head, lingering as her lips press firmly against the tuft of brown hair, breathing in deeply before leaving one more kiss. Her lips hovering on the spot, feeling that nothing was more perfect than this. From the location and weather, to the beautiful girl that lay beside her. 

Each breath she drew in was calming. It filled her chest with a reassuring warmth. Her lips leave her head. Raising Mina’s head so their eyes met. The older girl smiling back. A little laugh leaving her. But she was happy to sit there and just stare. 

Chaeyoung’s doesn’t break the eye contact. Blinking every so often. Her heart swelled under Mina’s loving gaze. Slowly drawing their joint hands to kiss at the back of Mina’s. Losing her hold to lightly take her wrist in her two hands. Pressing a kiss to her knuckles, her fingers, her wrist, her palm. She wants Mina to know how she adored her. How she was her everything. And sometimes it was better to speak through action.

They turn to face each other. Chaeyoung sitting between Mina’s knees. Her legs hiked over Mina’s.

Now moving to rest her cheek in Mina’s palm. Eyes fluttering shut, giving herself over to Mina. Shallowly breathing out as a calm came over her. Even if you stripped it all away. And they were left with nothing. She would be happy. There wasn’t any other thing in the world that she needed besides Mina. She could spend days just holding her. Fed purely off her love. From each soft touch of her skin. From every endearing embrace.

It was everything.

She was everything.

Mina mirrored the tender smile, pacing her thumb over the gentle curve of Chaeyoung’s cheek. Staring on lovingly, watching each soft expand of her chest. Shifting her hand to pull her up by the chin. Tilting her up slightly to lean in and connect their lips. 

Chaeyoung doesn’t open her eyes. Compliant to Mina’s hold. Familiar with the sensation of her lips. Softly voicing her yearning for them to be on hers.

They stay on each other’s lips. Delicately moving back and forth as their kiss continued. Briefly breaking for a sharp intake of air. Before Mina presses forward, tilting to deepen their kiss. Resting her hands either side of Chaeyoung’s neck. Meeting in a passionate touch of their tongues. Softly reciprocating each advance. Drawing her closer. Their lips melding to fit the space left between them. 

Chaeyoung finds her hands cupping Mina’s knees. Her fingers clutch at her skin, wanting her closer for longer. She’s drawn into her lap, hands grasping at the sheer cover up separating their skin. 

Mina has her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck. Foregoing any apprehension of affectionately showing her love. 

If only an idle cloud would pass over them to shade them from the beaming sun and bring some relief, it would be greatly appreciated, but nature resumes doing as it wishes. It’s Mina who reluctantly moves away first, resting her hands on Chaeyoung’s shoulder to softly untangle them from their embrace. Only now registering the beads of sweat on their foreheads when staring at Chaeyoung, laughing lowly as she wipes the younger girl’s face clear of them. 

They longue in the embrace for another beat, Chaeyoung moving to rest her head against Mina’s shoulder, inhaling deeply as she feels the sun radiating its heat onto them. 

‘I thought making out on the beach would be hot, but not like this,’ Chaeyoung’s chuckle is strained as she rids herself of the sweat on her neck, groaning ever so slightly at the stickiness she felt.

‘We’ll have plenty of time for that later, baby,’ Mina replies softly, grinning when she leaves a kiss to her temple. Her hands lightly holding Chaeyoung’s hips, taking slow breaths as gentle gusts of wind pass over. Both relishing in the relief it brings; their shoulders rising in tandem as they inhale and exhaling their frustration. 

It takes another few minutes and another cooling breeze to lighten their moods, Chaeyoung sitting with her legs splayed out to soak up the sun having made sure to cover up in sunscreen to ease Mina’s nagging. Her arms are out behind her supporting her body as her sunglasses blot out the intense stare of the sun. 

Mina’s own stare far less searing, her hand still slicked with sunscreen when it rests over Chaeyoung’s, taking a similar position on their towel and breathing in the ocean air. Turning her head to hide eyes from the sun, making use of the shade created by Chaeyoung’s shadow for a brief second, dipping down to lay out on her back to take in the sun as well.

The way the ocean moved was calming, in the way each wave lapped at the bright white sands, the glinting gold of how the sand dampened under the water and the bustling sounds of people enjoying themselves.

For now, they’re content to spend their afternoon soaking in the sun, Chaeyoung having taken the time to pull her hair into a messy bun, while Mina is still sprawled out on the ground with her hair splayed out behind her. 

A forgotten feeling persists over Chaeyoung’s arms, that are now tinged red from sitting in the sun for the better part of two hours. She sits up and draws her knees to her chest, feeling Mina’s hand only lightly laying on hers, and she turns to see Mina’s chest expanding rhythmically with each breath. With a soft rising of her hand, Chaeyoung leaves a kiss to the back of it in a way to gently rouse the older girl. 

Mina groans her face scrunching at the sun now hitting her eyelids, raising her hand to block it out as she opened to look at Chaeyoung watching over her. She lightly laughs as her hand squeezes down on Chaeyoung’s, still groggy when she sits up to scope out the other beach goers. Her hand naturally lacing its fingers with Chaeyoung’s. 

They stay seated for a few moments, Mina lightly sipping from her bottle of water, while Chaeyoung fixes her pull over, periodically checking their phones for replies from their friends and absentmindedly checking different feeds. 

Locking her phone, Chaeyoung places her chin on Mina’s shoulder, slumping her body weight against her and letting the older girl give her a long draw from the water bottle. She let’s out a refreshed sigh, eyes meeting with the beautiful blue of the ocean, pushing her chin into the crook of Mina’s neck snugly.

‘We should go for a swim.’ 

‘You want to?’ Mina asks resting her head to Chaeyoung’s. 

‘At least for a few minutes.’

Mina agrees, both stripping down to just their swimsuits before tentatively leaving their possessions covered by their towel while they wade out into the welcoming waves. Sinking into the soften sand, letting the water crash against them, Chaeyoung having the confidence to tread against the steady waves. Her focus on keeping afloat with a constant series of kicks underwater.

Mina ventures further into the water letting the warm water wash over, and with a deep breath she dives down. Her eyes are closed, and she feels at peace. She could get used to this warmth allowing it to envelope her, to cradle and clam her. Her worries drawn out by the mellow swell of the waves.

She breaches the water while throwing her hair back in a stunning display with the sun shimmering through the droplets of water that fall from the ends of her hair, pulling it to hang over her right shoulder and much to her credit, Chaeyoung is staring at her – jaw agape. Mina finds it adorable, cutting through the waves and pressing a salty kiss to her lips, smirking while her arms are loosely wrapped around her neck. 

‘If you’re secretly a mermaid, and you’ve lured me to my death, I’d die happy.’ Her tone is joking, but how she’s in awe of her girlfriend is true, in a state of wonder at her beauty – she was radiant. And despite the desire to hold Mina, Chaeyoung keeps her hands to her sides, pushing down against the water so she can stay above the swelling waves. 

‘Don’t think I could live with myself if I killed someone this cute,’ her hold loosens but her stare stays on Chaeyoung, softly caressing the curve of her cheek with the back of her hand before connecting their lips in a quick kiss.

Mina breaks away as fast she had moved to kiss her, concerned for how Chaeyoung is hurriedly treading on the water, stopping herself from pushing for more. Mina carefully drawing back as their foreheads rest against each other, taking in a breath of the saltwater. Her face flush from keeping afloat.

‘Let’s head back,’ her voice is level and Chaeyoung nods in agreement beginning to wade back to the shore.

It had felt like a consolation kiss and its lingering touch on her lips and it was making her hungry, she followed after Chaeyoung with an attentive stare as they make it back to shore.

Mina motions for Chaeyoung to go wash off the saltwater while she watches over their belongings, gladly everything left exactly where it was. She spreads out their towel, taking up a corner of it while watching Chaeyoung approach. Her stare not once breaking from the younger girl, a light grin curling her lips crookedly as Chaeyoung takes up the spot beside her.

‘What’s with that look?’ she asks pressing into Mina’s side snugly.

She just smiles, leaning back against Chaeyoung with a short dismissive shake of her head. 

‘It’s nothing,’ their hands find each other unconsciously, nestling on their towel watching how the sun shimmered across the bright blue sea. 

It had cooled down from the time they set foot on the beach, pliantly basking in warm embrace of the sunshine, their hands meeting and tangling with each other. The couple smiling to themselves. 

‘Just thinking about how we’re going to spend a whole week here. How much time alone we’ll have.’

‘It’ll be a long week,’ she whispers into her neck, ghosting her lips over the side of her neck, leaving a soft peck to Mina before quickly recoiling at the taste of the sea. ‘But you need to wash the sea off you first.’ Her tongue is caught between her lips, sputtering out the saltiness on it, face contorting in disgust.

Mina shakes her head, laughing at the misfortune of the younger girl, softly guiding the stray strands of her hair back over her ear. Holding her cheek for a moment before agreeing with a quick nod of her head and rising to her feet.

Chaeyoung bides her time, digging her feet beneath the sand, amusing herself while waiting for Mina. Mina’s quick to wash off, strolling back to their little corner, drying herself off before sliding back into her shorts and pull over, Chaeyoung doing the same as their towel is neatly packed away into the beach bag. 

They walk for a while, wet slaps of flip flops to the bottom of their feet, the smallest grains of sand sticking to all parts of them and the drip of water from their hair. Even with the burn of the sun against their skin, it was everything they had wanted out of their first day. 

Hand in hand, they continue to peruse the long walkway of food stalls, all occupied by swarms of people, chattering and laughing with each other. Though daunting, they were just another couple in the crowd, drawing few stares as they continued their search.

‘Hmmm,’ Mina’s free hand holds her chin, eyes flicking between the ice cream stall and the shave ice stall placed beside each other. ‘Which one?’ 

‘Get one thing from each and share?’ 

‘Hmmm, deal,’ a slight tinge of apprehension in Mina’s voice as she turns her head, gaze narrowing on the younger girl. ‘Equal shares this time, Chaeyoung-ah.’ 

She shuts her eyes tightly, hand over heart with a joking tone, ‘you have my word.’

She laughs at the display, Mina knowing she’ll have more than her share, but she’s come to terms with it. They order what they want, a tub of natural honeycomb ice-cream and a fragrant mango shave ice. The excitement clear on their faces. Hastily finding themselves a table out of the leering sun, happily resting under the large umbrella sitting in the middle of the wooden bench and happily beginning to dig into their treats.

Mina is thoughtful in her dissecting of the mound of shaven ice before her, savouring the syrupy mango that permeated the ice, humming pleasantly at the sweet taste and the refreshing coolness. As she pulls her spoon from her mouth, Chaeyoung is comfortably enjoying her ice-cream. The small crunches of honeycomb within the cloud white scoops, content with every small piece she takes into her mouth. The small cubes of mango sucked up and chewed softly, Mina’s gaze focusing on the way in which Chaeyoung slowly ate up what was in her tub, only pausing when she had finished more than her share. 

Chaeyoung having eaten straight down the middle of the two scoops, leaving more than enough of the small honeycomb that had been placed into the side of the ice-cream for Mina to enjoy. While Mina had taken a swathe through the shave ice, having taken a fair share of the condensed milk that pooled at the bottom of her tub and leaving two bigger chunks of mango for Chaeyoung to have. 

Mina takes a small scoop of the darkly golden ice out, cupping underneath so nothing drops and bringing the spoon to Chaeyoung’s mouth, ‘ahh.’ 

A trace of a blush colouring her cheeks, opening her mouth and willingly taking the spoonful of shave ice with a shrill squeak of enjoyment at the nostalgic taste of home it brought. ‘It’s just like patbingsu,’ the smile spreading on her face is warming to Mina, who nods with a short laugh before Chaeyoung is copying her last action. A spoonful of light ice-cream being brought before her lips, she’s enthusiastically biting down on the plastic spoon. Her smile only spreading with the crunch of honeycomb coming from inside her mouth, happily humming out her joy. 

‘That’s so good too.’ 

They resolve to feed each other the remaining parts to their tubs, smiling for the entirety of their time at the bench. Sitting with their hands connected over the top of the table, Chaeyoung watching with adoration noticing the small dot of ice cream at the corner of Mina’s mouth. ‘Ah, missed some,’ she leans in, taking her left hand to caress Mina’s cheek and lapping up the sweet tang of ice-cream before leaving a soft kiss in her wake. Mina only laughing at her affection, dipping into her palm to plant a kiss into it. They stay in their seats, smiling widely at each other waiting for the sun to begin setting as they leave to go watch it.

Sitting on a tuft of grass underneath a palm tree, watching as the sun descends behind the line of the sea, hand in hand as they rest against each other, sighing contently at how it capped off their day perfectly. Mina softly kissing Chaeyoung’s forehead, whispering a gentler ‘thank you’ when she shifts back. 

‘For what?’

‘For being mine.’ 

Chaeyoung melts into her side, comforting warmth spreading in her chest as the red in her cheeks is from more than just their time in the sun. Despite disappearing, the ever-present feeling of heat sticks to them, but she could care less for the humidity when she brings herself up to meet Mina at eye level. ‘God you’re so corny.’ 

They close the space between each other, lips meeting in a passionately heated kiss, turning their bodies into each other as Mina places her hands on Chaeyoung’s hips, fingers squeezing into her skin as Mina jerks their bodies together. Deepening the kiss as though she hadn’t felt them on hers in years. The twang in her chest dictating her every move, only growing more intense the longer this kiss lasted and even parting, it stays making a home out of the flourishing feelings filling her.

‘Only corny cause I love you.’ 

Chaeyoung feels her chest tighten and smile spreading wider, ‘I love you too.’ 

A quick peck from Mina, before she stands up, offering her hand to Chaeyoung. ‘We should get some dinner.’

Taking it to help her stand up, ‘head back to the apartment for some fun first?’ 

The grumble in the younger’s stomach answering the question for her, ‘plenty of time for that later, baby.’ 

Laughing loudly to each other as they walk hand in hand down the familiar streets lit lightly by lamplight.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
